Je te mentirais
by Kyore
Summary: Il rentre un soir, il va devoir affronter sa femme pour celui qu'il aime, pour ne plus voir la douleur dans les yeux gris de cet homme, la douleur de ne plus pouvoir le croire quand il dit qu'il va la quitter, pour qu'ils puissent s'aimer...


**Auteur:** Kyore

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Avertissement:** HPGinny qui devient un autre pairing qui cette fois traitera d'un couple homosexuel, alors bien qu'il n'y est pas de relation physique je previens D

**BlaBla:** Un petit Os en attendant la fin d'écriture d'une autres fics a chapitres, ma source va pas être originales mais ca a été pour toute la première partie "Je te mentirais" de Patrick Bruel.

Ca faisait un moment que je voulais l'écrire, alors voilà! Sinon merci à mon jumeau d'avoir relu et donné son avis.

**Bonne lecture!**- Je Te Mentirais -

* * *

Je suis désolé.

Alors que je marche dans le froid.

Alors que je vais rentrer, ouvrir cette porte, te voir sourire, te voir rire, me dire que tu m'aimes.

Alors que je vais voir les enfants courir vers moi.

C'est tout ce qui ce répète dans ma tête, je suis désolé.

Ce n'est pas un soir comme les autres, tu ne le sais pas encore, mais ne t'inquiètes pas-tu le sauras bien assez vite.

Je vois un lampadaire éclairé plus loin, je marche dans une ruelle, le vent fouette mon visage.

Et pourtant je ne le sens pas.

Si seulement tu savais.

Même moi je ne sais pas en fait.

Non, c'est vrai je ne comprends pas.

Et pourtant je voudrai.

Si tu savais.

Mais tu vas savoir, et j'en ai mal avant même que ça n'arrive.

Je vois déjà ton visage se crisper, ta voix dire à James d'aller dormir avant de te mettre à pleurer.

Je te vois essayer de rester digne.

Mais je sais que des perles salées couleront le long de tes joues.

Et pourquoi?

Oh oui je sais que tu vas me poser la question.

Mais qu'aurai je a répondre? Rien. évidement.

Ca fait longtemps que ça dure? Oui certainement.

Les mains dans mes poches, je me souviens des noëls, des soirées, des rires, des souvenirs, qu'on a partagé.

Les yeux fixaient au sol je revois ce que je vais détruire.

Pour un autre amour, pour une autre personne.

Mais je te le dois.

On se le doit.

Tu le comprendras. Peut être.

Un jour.

Mais si je me taisais…

Je ne pourrai plus te regarder, plus t'embrasser, plus murmurer ton prénom.

Je veux voir tes yeux briller de joie.

Mais ce n'est plus avec moi.

Et je continue à marcher.

Malgré mon envie de repartir.

Malgré mon envie de disparaître.

De courir en arrière. Sans jamais m'arrêter.

Pourquoi? Cette question, qui revient incessante, parce que je l'aime.

Je vois notre maison se dessiner au loin, les lumières éclairant joyeusement la rue, je te vois te pencher à la fenêtre pour fermer un volet.

J me cache, c'est lâche, mais je profite de cette vue.

Est-ce que je t'aime? Je t'ai aimé j'en suis sur, mais maintenant quand mon cœur s'emballe, quand mes mains tremblent et deviennent moites, quand j'ai peur de mal faire, de blesser, de perdre, ce n'est plus pour toi.

C'est pour ses lèvres rosées, ses mains blanches, ses yeux perturbants, les fines courbes de son corps, le creux de ses reins, ses sourires, ses mots doux.

Je voudrai tellement que tu puisses comprendre, je ne peux me permettre de perdre tout ça, et pour une fois dans ma vie je vais être égoïste et détruire tout ce que j'ai battis.

Aujourd'hui j'ai promis une nouvelle fois que je te quitterai, qu'enfin on vivrait au su et au vu de tous, et quand j'ai vu dans ses prunelles qu'il n'y croyait plus, qu'il pensait que je mentais une nouvelle fois, quand j'ai vu à quel point je lui faisais du mal, j'ai enfin compris, tout ce que je pouvais perdre à vouloir garder les deux.

Pourtant je te jure, oui, ce n'était pas prémédité, la première fois où nos mains se sont frôlées c'était pas hasard, la première fois où je l'ai vu sur le perron de sa maison à arroser des fleurs, la première fois ou je l'ai vu tout court.

Je n'avais rien prévu.

Ou alors c'est-ce que je veux me faire croire.

Je voudrai dire que non, je ne le savais pas, non je ne m'attendais pas à tomber amoureux de lui, que non je ne pensais pas jouer ce jeu, mais finalement ce ne serait pas vraiment la réalité, ce ne serait pas te laisser ta fierté.

Alors se soir je vais tout te dire.

Pour lui, pour ses yeux gris, pour ses je t'aime et ses caresses, pour les nuits que je passerais dans ses bras.

Je ne veux pas continuer à te mentir, à te trahir, je l'aime, mais je t'ai aimé, j'ai plus de respect pour toi que pour la plupart des personnes que je connais.

Je continue d'avancer, je titube un peu, un pas, puis deux.

Je sors mes mains de la chaleur de mon manteau, et glisse doucement la clé dans la serrure, comme si je voulais faire le moins de bruit possible, pour repartir si l'envie m'en prenait.

Mais non je dois aller au bout.

Je pousse la porte, et t'entends t'activer dans la cuisine, tu as surment vu l'heure tardive et tu réchauffes mon repas pendant que les enfants se mettent en pyjamas à l'étage.

Je retire l'écharpe grises qu'il m'a offert, je me souviens quand tu l'as vu, tu l'as aimé, me demandant d'où elle venait, et c'est la première fois que j'ai du inventer une histoire, que j'ai du effacer la vérité, et je me disait que c'était pour te préserver, aujourd'hui je vois enfin comme j'ai pu me tromper.

Je vois ton visage souriant dépasser du chambranle de la porte.

« Ah tu es enfin là! »

J'essaye de te sourire, et je vois a tes yeux que tu sais déjà que quelque chose ne va pas.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, comme il le fait souvent, pour me donner du courage.

J'avance et m'assoit sur une chaise, tu dépose un assiette devant moi et me sert.

Puis tu prends place en face de moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Ca ne va pas? Tu sais que tu peux me le dire Harry.»

Je ne réponds pas, je retarde l'échéance, mais maintenant je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, je le sais.

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche et je regarde furtivement l'écran, c'est lui.

J'ouvre le message: « Je t'aime ne l'oublie pas… »

Comme l'oublier? Je repose le téléphone et ai enfin le courage de fixer tes iris.

« Ginny…

-Oui?

-Il faut que je te parle. »

Surment une intuition féminine, mais je vois ton visage se fermer, comme si tu commençais déjà à te protéger, avant même que je n'ai pu dire quelque chose.

« Je t'écoute.

-Je ne sais pas comme te le dire. »

Tu baisse les yeux, puis fait mine d'enlever une poussière de la table en bois et te lève, tu va à l'évier, puis au frigo, sans rien faire, et finalement tu te retourne.

« Ne prend pas des pincettes Harry, j'ai compris.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi? »

Je ne sais pas, Est-ce que cela t'ira comme réponse dis moi?

« Je…

-Alors c'est finit? Ai au moins le courage de me donner une raison, plus valable qu'un je ne t'aime plus, s'il te plait. »

Tu te tourne et regarde par la fenêtre, je te vois croiser les bras, et je me doute que tu retiens tes larmes, déjà.

« Je, je ne veux pas te faire du mal. »

Je me lève à mon tour, me dirige vers toi et pose une main sur ton épaule, je l'ai fait de nombreuse fois, pour te dénuder, pour te soutenir, pour te dire que j'étais là, et là, ça sonne comme si je disais juste que j'étais désolé, est c'est le cas.

Tu te tourne et commence à t'énerver.

« Mais c'est loupé Harry! Tu comprends! Alors dis moi, quelle pétasse a tu mis dans ton lit pour dire que c'est fini? Quelle pute t'as soudoyé pour que tu détruises notre mariage? Notre famille? Nos enfants? Moi… »

Je baisse la tête honteux.

« Ce n'est pas une pute.

-Alors c'est ça hein, tu m'as trompé »

Ta voix est basse et menaçante, je te connais, tu vas exploser.

« Gin', les enfants…

-Les enfants? Tu oses me dire ça! Tu y a pensé toi dis moi? Quand tu allais et venais en elle? Quand tu as jouis en criant son prénom? »

Ça y est, tu as haussé la voix, et je sais que d'ici quelques minutes, ou secondes, les enfants auront compris.

« Pourquoi ramènes tu tout au sexe?

-Alors tu l'aimes? »

Les larmes coulent doucement sur tes joues, tes yeux rougissent, tes mains tremblent, tes cheveux ondulent sur tes épaules alors que tu secoues la tête.

« non, non, NON! Je refuse de perdre, je refuse que tu t'en aille, que tu brises tout, je t'aime! »

Tu attrapes la première chose qui te passe sous la main, un chiffon, et me le balance dessus, puis tu attrapes une assiette et la jette a terre.

« Je suis désolé, si tu savais.. »

Tu pleure, tu cris, je ne comprends plus, je voudrai te prendre dans mes bras te calmer.

Au bout de quelques temps tu tombes a genoux et sanglote.

J'entends des petits pas remonter doucement les escaliers, James à du venir voir ce qu'il se passait, il est le plus grand.

Je m'agenouille en face de toi, et attrape tes mains qui sont plaquées sur ton visage, tu relèves les yeux et me regarde.

« Gin', si tu savais, comme je m'en veux, mais c'est là, je ne pouvais plus te mentir, je me sentais sale de te trahir, de te sourire, de t'embrasser, alors qu'il était déjà là, dans mon coeur.

-Il?

-Oui, je suis désolé.

-Alors je ne peux rien faire?

-Je t'aimé tu sais, je n'ai cessé de t'aimer, avant qu'il n'arrive.

-Mais moi je t'aime, alors pourquoi, pourquoi ne nous laisses tu pas une chance? Je pourrai aimer pour deux tu sais, te convaincre que tu as besoin de moi, juste de moi. »

Je te serre contre moi.

« Non, non tu sais bien que ça ne marcherait pas, tu aurais mal, et je serai mal.

-Mais j'ai déjà si mal.

-Tu m'oubliera.

-Non, je ne veux plus aimer, si ce n'est pas avec toi.

-Tu te relèvera, tu es forte. »

Tu pleure, encore, longtemps, et quand enfin tes pleures se calme et que je te sens endormie, je te prends dans mes bras et monte doucement les escaliers.

J'embrasse ton front.

Je t'ai aimé, je ne t'ai jamais menti la dessus, si tu avais voulu voir, tu aurais remarqué que depuis qu'il était apparu mes je t'aime c'était espacés pour totalement disparaître.

On c'est autant caché la vérité.

Je rabats la couverture sur toi et sort doucement, refermant la porte.

Alors je vois deux petits yeux m'observer, une moue triste sur les lèvres.

« James, tu n'es pas encore couché?

-Non.

-Tu nous a attendu n'est-ce pas. »

Il hoche la tête, il est déjà si grand pour son âge.

« J'ai couché Albus et Lily.

-Tu devrai y aller aussi.

-Tu viens?

-Non mon ange, je dois partir mais je reviendrai demain.

-Pourquoi?

-Maman et moi, on ne s'aime plus assez tu comprends? »

Il acquiesce et mets sa petite main dans la mienne avant de m'entraîner dans sa chambre, même si je n'aime plus Ginny, j'aime mes enfants plus que tout.

Il pousse la porte et va vers son lit, il se glisse sous les draps surment froid car il frissonne.

Je m'approche et l'embrasse sur la joue puis passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Bonne nuit papa.

-Bonne nuit James. »

Je me dirige vers la porte et alors que je vais pour sortir j'entends un murmure.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Papa tu sais, je t'aime quand même moi aussi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime James, tout comme Lily et Albus.

-Mais plus maman.

-Non j'aime quelque d'autre maintenant.

-Mais nous tu nous aimera toujours?

-Oui mon cœur.

-Il est gentil ce quelque un?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-Alors je ne lui en veux pas non plus, Bonne nuit. »

Il se tourne dans le lit et je sors.

Je m'appuie au mur et soupire, il y a quelques heures j'étais dans le froid hivernal et me demander pourquoi je le faisais, comme je pourrai le faire, comment éviter de te faire du mal Ginny.

Et maintenant tout est fini.

Je me laisse glisser jusqu'à me retrouver assis au sol.

Et cache ma tête dans mes mains, alors que les larmes dévalent enfin mes joues, j'essaye d'étouffer mes sanglots pour ne réveiller personne, la maison est si calme.

Pourquoi ai-je tout détruit? Au nom de quel droit ai-je brisé une femme comme toi?

De nouveau mon portable vibre et je le laisse quelques minutes continuant de pleurer sur les années que je viens de détruire.

Puis finalement il m'agace et je glisse mes doigts halés dans la poche et regarde.

Lui.

« Bonne nuit mon amour. »

Je ravale les larmes qui menacées de suivre les autres et me lève.

Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ce soir, j'ai t'ai fait assez de mal Ginny.

Je descend doucement, sans faire de bruit et éteinds les lumières les unes après les autres, je passe par la cuisine pour ramasser les dégâts et tout ranger.

Je te laisse un mot comme quoi je reviendrai demain, pour prendre mes affaires.

J'enfile mon manteau et sort.

Le froid me glace le visage, je reste quelques secondes à observer les étoiles qui scintillent, et finalement un sourire naît sur mes lèvres, car malgré tout, maintenant, nous sommes libre, de nous aimer, comme j'ai hâte de lui dire.

Je me mets à courir, comme un gamin qui aurait eu un cadeau de noël en avance, j'oublie le mal que j'ai pu faire à Ginny, je ne pense qu'à lui, à ses cheveux blond, à ses yeux gris, à ses long doigts fins, à ses sourires, à son corps, à ses rires, à lui, juste lui.

J'accélère et tourne au bout de la rue, encore quelques pattés de maison et j'arriverai.

J'ai tellement envie d'être en face de lui que j'ai l'impression de courir pendant des heures.

Quand enfin j'arrive à quelques maisons de la sienne, je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle, et finit en marchant.

Je m'approche de sa porte marron foncé, je lève la main et tape, d'abord doucement, puis plus fortement.

J'attends mais personne ne réponds.

Alors je sonne, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Enfin j'entends du bruit, et un juron alors que la porte s'ouvre.

Il me regarde, avec étonnement et se frotte les yeux, puis regarde sa montre, qu'il porte toujours à son poignet droit.

« Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à minuit? »

Je ne réponds rien, m'approche et le prends dans mes bras, je le serre, fort.

Il sourit et ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille.

« Drago. »

Il soupire de bien être et nous fait rentrer dans la maison.

Il me prends la main et entrelace nos doigts, puis m'amène dans le salon et me laisse m'assoire dans un fauteuil avant de se blottir contre moi.

« Alors tu m'expliques.

-C'est finit. »

Je le sens se tendre, et comprend d'un coup le double sens de ma phrase.

« Non, pas nous Drago, Elle, Moi, tout ça, ça ne rimait plus a rien, et voir tes yeux si blessés de ne plus pouvoir me croire quand je disais que j'allais la quitter, ça m'a fait tellement mal, alors je suis rentré, je l'ai quitté, je lui ai dit, tout. »

Je sens sa main se poser sous mon menton et me faire tourner la tête vers lui.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai?

-Oui.

-On va pouvoir s'aimer? Nous, et juste nous? Sans que tu ai a rentré pour la retrouver, sans que j'ai mal de te savoir dans ses bras, tu l'as quitté pour moi?

-Oui. »

Il m'embrasse doucement, tendrement, comme j'aime qu'il le fasse.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime Harry, tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Je souris, en pensant, qu'il y a exactement un an, je le revoyais, et nos mains se frôlaient.

Je l'embrasse, et le renverse sur le canapé, la nuit n'appartient qu'a nous, ainsi que la vie, et le futur.

Juste nous, et notre amour.

Et mes enfants.

* * *

**FIN**

Alors un avis?

Bisous a tous!

Kyore


End file.
